Hard Explaining
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: "Tell me Po, what does the word 'love' mean to you?" "What does it mean? Let's see..." #KFPFRIEND2016


"Po, I have a question for you." Tigress asked in a soft tone. As both she and him were sitting right next to each other at the top of the jade palace steps. Each bathed in the setting suns orange hue that brought out the colors of their fur with great intensity as it did with their attire. Well, it did with Tigress's yellow outfit more so than Pos shorts.

"A question? What kind of question Ti?" Po asked, turning his head so he was looking at his loves beautiful face. In which the tiger turned her head to the pandas only to see a look of wander spread across his face.

"Well, it has to do with this new relationship we just started not even a week ago." Tigress stated to Po, before she brought up her arms up from the ground and placed them in her lap, crossing one over one other the other.

"Oh." Was all Po got out. It wasn't to long thought after that little 'oh' he began to freak out.

"Wait! Are you gonna ask if we should break up already? Did I do something wrong already? Oh man was it because I licked that dumpling and put it back in the bowl which you ate. If it is I'm really sorry about that Tigress, I swear I am or did I do something else that upset you? Whatever it is I'll make it up to you!" Po told the feline, who had a look of amusement on her face halfway through the pandas little 'freak out'.

"Calm yourself Po, I'm not breaking up with you and besides I've already forgiven you for that incident remember?" Tigress asked, showing a warm smile to her mate who did seem to remember hearing the words 'I forgive you' from Tigress that day.

"Oh yeah, you did didn't you? Ok, so since that's not the case and we aren't breaking up. What is it?" It was then Tigress raised her right paw and placed it on the pandas left cheek. Gently rubbing it which caused a tint of red to appear on the pandas white fur.

"To put it simply Po, I just want to ask you why is it you say 'I love you' all the time to me? I mean what exactly does 'Love' mean to you?" She asked, removing her paw from the pandas face and putting it back in her lap. After she did, Po tilted his head to the side with a bit of confusion in her words.

"Why? Well because I love you." Po stated plainly, showing a smile which just caused Tigress to shake her head.

"I know that Po, but what in asking is put into words why you say that so much to me. Like, tell me what loving someone means to you. Why is it you show that love to me? What drives you to always show such affection for me, your mate?" Tigress asked, trying her best to explain to Po what she is trying to ask him.

"Ummmmm, I don't really know how to answer that Tigress. I mean it's kind of hard to put all that into simple words. Hmmmmmm, well first off the reason I say 'I love you' so much to you is because for me that's the best way to show my affection for you in words. That the words 'I love you' to you means I'm saying 'I'll be there for you', that 'I'll protect you from harm'." Po stated to her, taking his left paw and grabbing onto the Tigers right paw.

"Now to try and answer your other question about what 'love' means to me. I feel like love or loving someone the way I love you is putting my own needs aside and putting your first. That my own problems can wait until I can help you solve yours first. I know it sounds confusing in a way but like I said it's just hard to put into words. If I honestly had to summarize it, I would say that love to me is the pinnacle of life. So I want to cherish that pinnacle as long as I can. That's why I say 'I love you' so much Tigress, I want every word I speak and every breath I take that's towards you to have great meaning." Po explained as best as he could for her. Once he was done telling her though, Tigress showed a look of shock but also amazement.

"I see, I think I understand. But isn't that selfish in a way Po. I mean why would you put my problems first before yours? I mean they need to be helped just like mine not to mention you're just as important as anyone else. It's the same as saying 'my dreams and goals can wait until yours are achieved.' I don't want you to feel like you have to put 'You' in the back of me. I want us to stand together." She then turned her gaze from Po to her and his paws that were locked together. As if to tell him 'This is how I want us to be, locked together.' After a few moments Po then to looked down to their paws at which point he gave a slight chuckle.

"You're right Tigress, it probably is selfish of me to think that way. But I really don't care if it is. You see, guys like me wander through life in hopes of finding someone who can make them feel 'right'. Who can make them believe all the mistakes and opportunity's we had made or passed up would have been worth making or passing up. That's what you did for me Tigress, and that's why no matter what I'll put you first before me, cause my dreams and goals have already been accomplished. You are now my one and only dream and goal." Po gently stated, truth spread in every word he said to her. He then gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and laid his head on hers, closing his eyes.

Tigress then found herself turning her gaze to the setting sun which she envisioned was Po and that the night sky that was beginning to show was her. It seemed that even nature itself was reflecting her pandas words. She then smiled herself, letting her head bury itself under Pos soft neck.

"You're such a stupid panda Po." Tigress stated, letting her tail stretch from behind the pandas back and resting it on the right side of his lap. Po then chuckled at her words, holding her close and saying a simple sentence that both made them feel warm and soft inside. While it also brought the final bit of darkness that truly made it 'night'.

"Maybe, but at least I'm a stupid panda whose found his 'life'."

 **Just a short idea I wanted to do, hope you guys like it.**


End file.
